ORGANIZATION XIII GOES GOLFING
by Hmieleski-sama
Summary: roxas is new to the organization and xemnas feels it nessacery to show him how to play golf.
1. Chapter 1

**"I DON'T CARE HOW GOOD THEY TASTE THEY'RE STILL EVIL." "WHEAT CRACKERS?" "YES. WHEAT CRACKERS THEY TRIED TO KILL ME." DON'T ASK... I SAID _DON'T ASK!!!!_ DARN YOU. WELL ENOUGH NONSENSICAL DIRVEL. READ AND REVEIW.**

CHAPTER 1

"Attention organization XIII, cantidates. We are going on our annual golfing tourniment. All castle oblivion members please report to the lobby."

"Why do every year we have to go on this cursed golf trip?"

"Because , Axel. The superior wants to show how good he is to all the newcomers and roxas is a primo suspect."

"Well Larxene, he still doesn't have the right."

"Well don't tell the newbie that."

"But But But."

"Are you staring at me again?!"

"Maybe... but thats not the point. The point is that that ignorant showoff is going to be the death of us."

"We'll just wait and see."

**BEWARE THE NOTORIOUSLY SHORT FIRST CHAPTER!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY NEW PEN NAME IS ZAIRON-SAN. ATTACK OF THE SMILING BOB!! YOU KNOW THE MALE "ENHANCMENT" PILL GUY. WELL ANYWAY MY SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER. SO READ AND REVEIW.**

CHAPTER 2

All XIII of castle oblivions inhabitants pile into a crowded school bus that is pimped with speakers in every seat and a 27' plasma screen with a X-BOX 360 and HALO 3 hooked up to it. The driver of this bus is a Dusk nobody named Bob. Bob is happy. Bob's job is to terrorize pedestrians with his bus. Bob likes his job.

"What the crap, that was a whole paragraph that made no sense!"

"I don't know Axel, but the Superior says he's always watching. Gives me the creeps."

"Oh your just a poor nieve noob Roxas. You have a lot to learn."

"I'm not a noob, I'm awsome at Halo 3."

"I rest my case. Anycase we're almost there."

"Oh great. I told him to take the assassin, but nobody listens to Demyx. Well, actually, in the case that everybody here is a nobody then that would imply that they all listen to me. But they don't. So if I was to really say that nobody cared what I said would mean they do. AHHHHH!! Brain fart..."

"Demyx, stop thinking so hard your going to get yourself killed!"

"Shut up Axel! At least I try to think."

"Well with a boss like Xemnas we don't need to think. Except Vexen. He's a scientist"

"Yes sir."

"Vexan, if you call me sir one more time, I will make the Dusks feed you enzite pills again."

"No... not smiling bob!!!"

"YES SMILING BOB!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" cough cough

"Well in any case while we're waiting I'll give you some pointers. Stay away from Saix while he back swings. Vexan will always sit there and try to calculate how hard he should hit the ball. Zexion will just sit there and act all emo. Larxcene will sit there and look pretty."

And that is when the needles come flying.

"Never agian will you speak my name and those words in the same sentance!"

"Whatever just PLEASE don't kill me!!"

"Whatever. I have better fish to fry as it were. Hey Demyx stop picking your nose!"

"Okay you were saying."

"Marluxia will always use his flower scythe to hit the ball so stand back. As with Lexeus and his tomahawk. Xaldin and Xigbar will sit there driving the golf cart around in circles and Luxord will be taking bets. Got it memorized?"

"No."

"You'll figure it out soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hole #1

**HEY LONG TIME NO SUBMIT! IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE THE LAST TIME I WAS LOGGED ON SO IT FEELS GOOD TO EXPRESS MESELF AGAIN. AS ALWAYS I AM BE MONITORED IN THE ASYLUM BUT THE PROCESS STAYS THE SAME. READ AND REVIEW.**

"'Bout freakin' time this guy wrote something. I was stuck with people reading chapters 1 and 2 forever. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

"Chill Axel."

"Oh no, Vexen you are SO not starting on the pun train already."

*Vexen storms off to get a snow cone*

"O.k. Roxas, this is how the game works with us. You have to get par."

"Yeah I know how to play."

"No you don't understand. You HAVE to get par. If you don't get par you have to help Vexen with one of his experiments. Or worse."

"What could be worse than that?"

"You could watch Death note with Zexion. He cries and hangs on you through the entire movie and don't even get me started on the anime."

"Hey be a little sensitive Axel, that's a very touching movie."

"How did it touch you Larxcene?"

"I'm not in a position to answer that question."

"Then what position are you in?"

*Axel and Larxcene in unison* "ROXAS!"

"Oh come on Axel you and I both know that one of us was gonna say it. Your just suprised I beat you to it."

"Be that as it may, Oh sorry I'm up to bat so to speak."

Axel hits the ball and promptly hit a sand trap.

"#$*"

"Axel whatch your language. You were one at sign from cussing in slovakian."

"My turn."

"O.K. Roxas you have to take into consideration wind..."

"FORE." THWAK THUNK

"Ow you little punk! You are SO dead."

"Oh god now you pissed off scarface. You're on your own."


End file.
